


Sam on the Hunt

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sam is going to find his father.





	Sam on the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I uploaded all of my fic, with the exception of some I couldn't access anymore or which constituted completely failed experiments (I've gotten better at crossovers over time, tho I could still be better.) This is the last fic and I'd like to thank people who were subscribed to me and watched it ALL come in. This uploading process took about 6 weeks and in the process I got several bunnies, one of which was big bang length and I have WIPs too (not all in SPN fandom). So I guess I'm back for the summer to blow off steam! Whee! Thanks for those who put up with all the uploading, and I hope others enjoy that some old fic with a focus more heavily on pre-series and the brothers themselves is better accessible. Copies also exist in a somewhat haphazard way at my dreamwidth. I did my best to maintain them in their best form. I did the thing!
> 
> If you like my one shots I have several 'verses listed under series, and more than one fic now that constitutes a big bang. Thanks for reading my stuff. :)

They're used to Dad's disappearing acts, really. Sam has a laundry list of them in his head. So what if this time Sam's a little jumpy, dreaming again and a little hair-trigger around the guns. So far he hasn't let what happened to Jess interfere with what he knows about hunting. He hasn't missed a shot or missed a lead, hasn't let Dean down as backup. They're getting better at this with every single hunt, and so what if Dad's not there. Sam has an idea what it'll be like when they actually find Dad, and the more he thinks of it the more the little kernel of dread and doubt inside of him grows. 

He knows they have to find him, so he keeps looking, but the trail is growing drier every day.

From the way Dean lays it all on the line, it seems like maybe Dean's giving up. Or just isn't that invested in finding Dad. But Sam can't actually let himself do that, no matter how much he might dread meeting up with the old man who as good as tossed Sam to the curb four years ago. In Sam's estimation, distance does not make the heart grow fonder, not in this case, it only serves to make Sam jumpy and frustrated.

Which means Dean has to take on the appearance of the easy-going older brother, has to pretend this is all part of his plan. But they're fine together, they really are, and maybe it's having Sam back that keeps Dean calm and centered on his hunts. Dean wouldn't give Sam the credit out loud, but Sam thinks he can see it in the lines of Dean's face. They're well-trained, and slowly they're getting faster, better, at cracking their cases. 

So maybe all Dean needs is Sam and maybe all Sam needs is Dean. But Sam's got a case to solve and John Winchester is the missing link, the best damn hunter Sam knows, with as much a chance of having a lead on Jess' killer as Sam has five fingers and toes. That's what Sam tells himself. So he keeps looking, and he lets Dean play his part. Dad has to know more. He has to. So Sam is going to find him. There is nothing conditional about it. 

Sam is going to find him if it's the last thing he does.


End file.
